


Groomed: The Lengths She Will Go

by TwistedVixen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: Asami Sato never considered herself to be an animal person... that is until she spots a very hot dog groomer at White Lotus Pet Hospital and Spa. What lengths will she go in order to get a date? Let's find out.June Pride Month 2018! Happy Pride, everyone!





	Groomed: The Lengths She Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> This shorter fic is just for fun. And I dedicate it to my wife, who is in fact a dog groomer.

Asami was stricken. She never expected her day to result in catching a glimpse of the most beautiful woman she’s ever laid her bright green eyes on. Having to lend a helping hand to her elderly nest door neighbor, Asami had brought over Mrs. Harold’s sick cat to the nearest veterinarian's hospital from her building. She was never really an animal person to begin with but the old woman had been bringing her baked goods for the past two years she’s lived there. It was the least she could do. When filling out the patient form, the name of the cat had left her memory. Perhaps she didn’t even bother to ask what it was in the first place. Having scribbled a random name down, the clipboard and pen was hastily returned to the receptionist at the desk.

She sat impatiently in the waiting room, tapping the toe of her red heels on the tile with each tick that was mounted on the wall. Despite what that clock was telling her, she kept checking the time on her smartphone. Nervously chewing on her bottom lip, it looked like she was going to be late to the board meeting at her company. They have been on her case with every minute mishap recently, as if everything was her fault. Now she is going to have to explain why a cat was more important than her company today. She leered down at the plastic carrier with a sense of blame. Heaving a sigh next, her pale fingers busied themselves with a lock of black hair that rebelliously fell from the messy bun.

Another person walked up to the desk, requesting to pick up their dog from the groomer. When a few moments of shuffling and a call through the intercom, a short woman in a blue smock came out of the facility door with a fabulous looking Yorkshire Terrier in her arms. She was a little short but her muscular arms made up for it. Asami’s eyes couldn’t stop staring at the groomer’s flashy grin and ocean blue eyes and she wondered what else was hiding under the baggy smock. Now she wasn’t really one to stare or get flustered at a pretty woman. But Asami couldn’t help the tingling stirring in between her thighs as she continued to ogle. Least to say, it’s been a while since she’s taken anyone home for a good time.

While the dog-owner plucked the yapper from the groomer’s hands, they continued on to keen over how beautiful Mr. Fluff was. Asami’s lips curled up as she watched the groomer’s mocha cheeks fill with color. Her choppy chestnut hair was disheveled a little while receiving an awkward tossle out of slight embarrassment with all the compliments the owner was giving her. After all the pleasantry was out of the way, the groomer shuffled back through the door on to her next client.

“Okay,” the receptionist started while getting the transaction up on the computer screen. “Your total for the spa bath, nail trim and groom is $85. Would you like to leave a tip for the groomer today?” Asami was absolutely appalled when the dog-owner declined to leave a tip, complaining about how costly the service was in the first place. Even the receptionist stared back in disbelief, since she complimented the work so enthusiastically. Asami could practically see the staff member bite her tongue while completing the transaction. 

“Mr. Furryballs?” The vet called out while swinging the door open, trying to maintain a straight face as the other pet owners snicker at the name. The male doctor mumbled under his breath, rechecking the name on his clipboard with a wince when no one came forward. “I’m looking for Mr. Furryballs? A tabby? Asami Sato?”

Snapping out of her enraging thoughts, Asami shot up from her chair when she remembered that was the name she wrote down. She wasn’t expecting the veterinarian to call out the pet’s name instead of hers. Heat was growing on her cheeks as she hoisted up the cat carrier then made due to follow the doctor to his examination room. She could hear the eruption of laughter behind her as the door swung close on its own.

During the examination, the vet corrected Asami’s information. Apparently, Mr. Furryballs was in fact a female. And the poor cat was just stricken with something bad she ate. Probably got into the garbage to gorge herself on some moldy cheese. He wrote up a prescription and strict feeding instructions then sent Asami and Mr. Furryballs on their way.

Waiting for the receptionist to run her credit card for the check up and the medicine, Asami leaned over the desk to peek through the window of the door leading to the grooming side of the facility. She could see the groomer at work, bathing a yellow lab in a raised tub. She was swaying to some unheard music, cupping the dog’s face and making smoochy faces. _Holy fuck, she’s so adorable._

“Can I make a grooming appointment?” Asami asked, turning back to the receptionist. “She does amazing work.”

“For the cat?” The woman asked, tilting her head. “I’d advice you to wait until she feels better. Grooming is very stressful for felines.”

“For a dog,” Asami corrected quickly. “Do you have anything for tomorrow?” 

“Certainly, what type of breed?” The business woman’s brain scattered at the question as she scrambled to try to come up with an answer.

“Oh… Umm…” She hummed with deep thought.

“Mixed breed?”

“Yes! A mixed breed…” She nodded feverishly with a convincing smile.

“And the name?” The receptionist asked, almost cringing at what horrible name she would here from Asami’s mouth. Poor cat has to suffer with such an embarrassing name and this woman owned a dog too? Now Asami can come up with a decent dog name, right?

“Cheeto.” It was the first thing that came to mind. Was she hungry? Asami glanced back at the clock. 10:45am and she has yet to have anything more than a black cup of coffee since four this morning. 

“Okay, Cheeto. Drop off times is between eight and ten in the morning. See you then, Miss Sato!”

 

Perfect. All Asami needed now was a dog and she could meet officially meet the dreamy groomer at White Lotus Pet Hospital and Spa. She will just stop by the pound right after work and adopt a long haired mutt. Though, that was easier said than done. After two hours of meetings filled with apologies, a mountian of paper work and a hiccup in the production line later, needless to say she was running late. A little too late. She arrived at the animal shelter precisely five minutes past seven in the evening. The door refused to open.

“What?!” Asami groaned and shook the door in a violent fit. Her eyes fell to the posted operating hours. They closed at seven on Saturday. Closed on Sunday. “No! Nonononono!” She growled in anger and let out a defeated sigh. Great, now she didn’t have a means to achieve her goal. But Asami Sato doesn’t just give up. No, Asami Sato CEO of Future Industries is a go getter. Jumping in her Shelby Cobra Mustang, she peeled out of the parking lot in a fury.

She must have been insane, she thought. But by god that woman was hot and Asami was seeking to get a taste. This may have been an extreme length to go in order to get a date. But Asami is always known for her unorthodox mannerisms in business and parently her personal life as well. She drove through downtown, slowing to a cruising speed and kept her eyes out towards the alleyways next to eateries.

“Here, doggie doggie…” She mumbled with a furrowed brow in determination. She’s seen strays wander the streets before. It wasn’t long before she caught a glimpse of a small animal trotting down a dark alley by a Subway. “Yes!” She tore into a parking spot near by then jumped out of her car, heading straight towards the alley. Now, it was dark and slightly questionable for a young woman to be doing this sort of thing. But her black belt in Tae Kwon Do did give her enough confidence to pursue further. With pursed lips, she let out a whistling call, looking for the mangy mongrel that would pave her way to a future orgasm, or two, or hundred. If everything goes well, of course.

Finally, a mop of hair with shining eyes popped out from behind a dumpster. “There you are!” She chimed and bent down, scooping up the little animal. Suddenly it pitched a fit, squawking and kicking frantically. Good thing the dog was small enough to hold out to avoid it from biting her. “HEY!” the shout quieted the canine’s yelp, sending it in a state of shock. Asami gave the brown mutt a glare. “Behave for mama and I’ll feed you filletminon and bacon!”

The dog yelped as it was tossed in the back seat of the mustang. Asami cracked her windows down to air out the garbage smell. To further irritate the executive more, the damn thing started to bark. Not a sweet, cute bark either, but a high pitched yap that tore into Asami’s growing headache. She groaned and turned on her radio, blasting the music as high it could go. But no matter how loud Tegan and Sara was, the barks still kept going.

Ten minutes of excruciating ear pain later, Asami finally pulled into her garage with a sigh of relief. When her keys left the ignition, the dog grew suspiciously quiet. She turned to retrieve the animal but froze in horror. The damn thing was taking a piss right on her leather interior. “STOP!” She screamed, grabbing the little monster. But it didn’t stop. Urine trickled in every direction as it tried to wiggle out of her grasp. Over her passenger seat, on the dashboard and steering wheel until she finally managed to direct the stream out the open driver’s side door.

She got many awkward looks from her doorman as she walked with the dog to the elevator, holding it out as far as possible as if it was a live bomb. She didn’t want to risk it running away if she put it down. A sheen of sweat sprouted on her brow while trying to figure out how to push the button to take her to her condo. Leaning to the side, she talentedly lifted a slender leg and pushed the desired floor with her toe. Next, she braved the risk of having her face bitten. Tucking the animal under her arm as she jammed her keys into her door.

“Finally!” Asami huffed, carefully settling her new “pet” on the floor after the door closed behind her. Her hands went to her hair, releasing the messy bun into bouncy black waves of silk. Only after finger-combing her hair was when she remembered how dirty she must be. With a testing whiff of her palms, Asami gagged at the putrid stink of the dog. “Good thing you are getting a bath tomorrow.” The little pup ran all over the place, jumping on her white couch and dug into the cushions. Asami all but moaned in despair, too tired to really do anything about the soot, grime and mud that left her pristine upholstery in stains. She made a beeline to the shower.

The nightmare didn’t stop. Asami had locked the dog in the bathroom to keep it from ruining her home. She laid there, staring up at the ceiling as the piercing sharp yaps kept her up. Only food was able to shut the thing up but only until it was done eating. All the meat that was in her fridge was now gone.

“Stop…” She groaned in the darkness of her bedroom, eyes sunken with lack of sleep. It was two in the fucking morning. She usually starts her day in two hours, but if the damn thing shuts up anytime soon, she will opt in to sleep for a bit longer. Thirty minutes later, the dog finally grew quiet. She sighed heavily in relief and drew her tired eyes shut. “You… better be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned for a continuation...


End file.
